


Make Myself Believe

by CommonWhiteDude



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-explicit non-con touching, Not from Wade to Peter tho, Omega Peter Parker, Oral Sex, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is 17, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Scared Peter Parker, Scarred Wade Wilson, Shopping, Slow Burn, Smut, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Stucky and Clintasha makes an appearance yay, Sweet Wade Wilson, Trust Issues, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro, Wade is 25, Wade is an agent, Wade just wants Peter to be happy and free, background Clintasha, background stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommonWhiteDude/pseuds/CommonWhiteDude
Summary: Omegas had always been trained in special institutions to be good mates for the Alpha that chooses them. Omegas are supposed to do whatever their Alpha says. No questioning, no second thoughts. No freedom.For Peter Parker, life had always been horrible unpredictable and erratical, and he had thought that the only constant in his life will be being a servant for his mate.However, even that won’t even be as Peter had thought. Not after he ends up with Wade Wilson, an Alpha that seems to like to behave on the exact opposite of what Peter had learned all his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here yaaay  
> I can't believe I'm actually going to post this, I'm so excited.  
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it <3 It has been such a trip.
> 
> All the amazing art is from the amazing [Mortifer](http://mere-mortifer.tumblr.com), make sure to go and check their art!
> 
> A lot of thanks to my beta readers: Lucifer Almighty, Bellebee and [ Lizmny3](http://lizmny3.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And, of course, a lot of thanks to the mods of the Big Bang for making all of this possible! You guys are amazing!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> With nothing further, Enjoy!

__

_12:00 am_

 

Today was Peter’s 17th birthday. He knew he should be sleeping. Today would be an important day after all.

 

Peter shifted on the upper bunk _again_ , but it didn’t work. It was becoming obvious that there would be no rest for him that night. His heart was beating faster than usual, increasing the nerves deep in his stomach and spreading them throughout his body.

He was supposed to be prepared for today.

 

All his life he had been preparing for this inevitable day…

 

* * *

 

Many years ago, a beta couple, May and Ben Parker, received a baby, Peter Parker, in their lovely home. It was the most perfect place Peter had ever been. Peter’s parents had died in a car accident and he had to go live with the last family he had.

 

May and Ben loved Peter dearly, and as the time passed, they raised him to be a fine young man. Come September, he would be attending middle school.

 

Everything was perfect.

 

That summer, his life changed. Peter, like any other kid his age, had to visit a hospital for a blood check. One that would define his entire life from that moment and forever.  

 

By law, when a person turned twelve, they must present themselves to their assigned hospital for the ‘ _gender definition signature_ ,’ a test that determined second gender.

 

If the test determined that a person was alpha or beta they could continue with their lives as normal as ever. Though having an alpha son always was a reason for celebration, so those lucky families would always go straight to a cheerful family reunion. 

 

Alphas and betas could go to school and college, visit their friends and live in their homes.

The alphas received special treatment wherever they went, and were admitted to high prestige universities. They were basically an admiration icon for society, while betas stayed as normal people, usually living a peaceful and quiet life.   

 

Omegas, on the other hand, had to endure way different kind of life. They had to go to special schools, where they could only see their family during the holidays. At those schools, they were taught how to be perfect omegas for their alphas. If you asked Peter, he would say that it was more like a pet training. They would teach omegas how to dress, behave, talk… in other words: how to live. 

 

Much to Peter Parker’s dismay, he turned out to be an omega.

 

_“Congratulations Mr. and Ms. Parker! Peter is an Omega; a very special one. His genes, and physic will make him a perfect mate, with the proper education, of course.  ”_

_Peter felt like passing out at the doctor’s words, who looked like the only joyful person on the consulting room. May and Ben looked at each other with sadness in their eyes. Peter was zoning in and out, careless of what the doctor had to say afterward._

_How could that happen? Ben promised him that there was no way he would turn out an omega. His parents were both betas so it was just common to think that Peter would turn out same._

_Peter knew that his family will still love him no matter what but… he didn’t want to be an omega. He didn’t want to lose his family or his life. It was useless now, at that point nothing that Peter wanted would be a priority anymore._

_“I will contact Mr. Freeman at once. He is the principal of the best school for omegas in New York. He will want Peter to join him immediately. You are so lucky Peter.”_

 

“You are so lucky Peter.”

 

That phrase kept playing on Peter’s mind whenever he was feeling like crap for the next five years. And, oh God, did Peter feel like crap during those years.

 

Despite everything, Peter was so glad that he still had May and Ben to think about when he was feeling lonely in his small shared room. He would imagine how it would be when he got the chance to leave that awful place and look at the city while Ben drove them to their home.

 

At least that’s how Peter would have liked it to be.

 

Peter quickly catalogued the day when he was told he was an omega as the worst day of his life. Though, nothing compared to the feeling of when he was told that his beloved aunt and uncle had died.

The pain he felt was unbearable and indescribable. He just wanted to die. He had nothing more to look forward to his expectations had already being torn apart by this _school_ , and now his family, too. He would never be able to leave the complex because nobody would be waiting for him on the outside and they wouldn’t risk losing such a “specimen”, as they called him. 

 

Peter kept going with his life, knowing that May and Ben would want him to be happy. So he decided that he would keep going, if only for them.

 

Again, life would make Peter stumble as he tried to stand.

 

Just when he thought he had nothing less to lose, he discovered that he could lose himself too. Bit by bit, they were turning him into an obedient creature, trying to make him be less Peter and more Omega.

 

However, Peter always found a way to remember who he was. It was the only thing he could have and he would not let them take it away from him, not even Francis. 

 

Of all things, Peter would say that the principal, the alpha Francis Freeman, was the worst thing in the school. Peter was afraid of him and of all the power he had, not just as an alpha but as the head of this institution. Francis had gained an interesting obsession with Peter and always seemed to be watching Peter, taking every chance to just lay his hands on Peter. What had started as casual contact, a gentle hand on his shoulder or pat on the head when he found Peter reading in the library, whose books were approved to be omega-friendly, had quickly started to develop into something sick. He would massage his back or arms, telling Peter what a nice omega he was, hands lowering to Peter’s ass. Sometimes he would even give Peter a squeeze, making him sniffle or sob. Peter wanted to run away but he knew that it was better if he just let the alpha leave on his own… if he didn’t he would end up being punished, he had learned that the hard way.

 

The good thing, if it was possible to call it like that, was that no matter how much Francis wanted to fuck Peter, it would be impossible for him to do it without everyone knowing it, the smell of omegas changed when they had sex for their first time, letting everyone know that they were already mated, and the alpha would get punished by law if he took advantage of an unmated omega, at least the law protected omegas from that kind of harm. Peter got really good at avoiding Francis, so he always frequented crowded places or somewhere that the alpha didn’t use. It was a really good strategy that saved Peter a lot of times. Though sometimes Peter would find himself with nowhere to go.

 

So, yes, Peter’s life has been shitty since he was told he was an omega. And despite wanting to leave that awful place behind, he was scared of the outside. It had been five years since he was able to go outside, not just watch it from behind the huge fence that marked the perimeter of the yard, everything was so new for him. Of course, he got news of new games and TV shows from his friends that were able to leave on holidays (lots of TV shows and games were forbidden inside the school), but it wasn’t the same as living it by himself. 

 

* * *

 

Peter decided to clear his head and watch the city through his window. Descending the bunk carefully in order to not wake Steve, his roommate, he opened the window and leaned on the bottom of it. The view was astonishing, New York was getting bigger, at least Peter thought so. He was so excited to get back to the city, but with those thoughts came the ones that reminded him that he would be doing whatever _his_ alpha told him to do. Peter’s eyes watered as he fought back tears, he was so scared.

 

“Peter?” Steve asked with a groggy voice, “What’re you doing over there?”

 

“Thinking,” Peter sniffled, looking the other way so Steve couldn’t see his watery eyes with the light from the city. “Sorry for waking you up.”

 

“Nah, don’t worry, I couldn’t get much sleep either,” Steve shrugged, leaving his bed to join Peter on the window. “You nervous for tomorrow?” He asked after staring into the city for a while.

 

Peter gave a dry laugh, “You think?”

 

“Hey, come on Peter, don’t worry. I promise we’ll be assigned to good alphas. We’re really great omegas, if I do say so myself,” Steve reassured, looking at Peter.

 

“You can't promise that. We both know what they’ll do to us,” Peter said, catching the slightest bit of fear that crossed Steve’s features before he looked away. It was a secret between whispers that the school sold the best omegas to the richest alphas. Of course, that was illegal but Francis wasn’t a moral person anyway, so Peter believed that those whispers were true, while Steve refused to believe it.

 

“They _can’t_ do that Pete, it’s illegal. You’re just nervous but everything is going to be fine. Trust me,” Steve hugged Peter with the arm around his shoulders, shaking him a little in an attempt to cheer him up.

 

Peter knew he couldn’t say no to Steve, the guy was practically his best friend and Steve’s joy and light mood had always been so contagious. Despite Steve’s small and fragile body, Peter usually looked up to him for strength.

 

“Okay, you win. I’ll try to get some sleep, tomorrow’s going to be quite a day.” Peter laughed, getting out of Steve’s grip on him.

 

“Sure it will!” Steve reaffirmed. They headed to the bunk, each boy laying on his own bed now. Peter tried to sleep and it worked. He could feel his troubled thoughts starting to drift away until Steve broke the silence.

 

“Happy birthday, Peter.”

 

* * *

 

The smell of alphas started to fill the school since the beginning of the day. Peter could see from his window that the courtyard was full with big tables and chairs. Alphas would sit there and have their meals and wine while they waited for their assigned omega to arrive.   

 

Peter and Steve were waiting in their room for the bells to ring, fiddling with whatever they could find that could distract them from their anxious thoughts. Peter felt like ripping off his stupid too-tight white tuxedo. It was a tradition that the omegas were given in such fancy clothes.  

 

The annoying and monotone ringing came, marking the time for all of Peter and Steve’s peers to go to the courtyard. Both boys left their room, chattering about whatever because it helped ease their fears. As soon as they were about to join the rest of the group in the hall, a pair of nasty and familiar hands grabbed them.     

 

“I’m afraid you two are needed in an _other_ group,” Francis informed them with a greasy looking smirk, guiding them by the shoulders in the opposite direction of the group. Both boys gave each other a knowing look. Maybe Peter was right after all…

 

Francis guided them through the school until they arrived at a door that led them to a basement that Peter had never been to before. It looked like any other classroom but it had another door on the opposite wall from where they had arrived and it looked really old. There were three other omegas with them. No one was speaking as they sat on different sides of the room.

 

“Stay here until you are called,” Francis ordered, freeing both boys from his grip.

 

“Yes, Sir,” Steve replied, unlike Peter, who just walked away and took a seat on one of the old chairs.

 

Francis left, closing the door after he walked up the stairs, leaving the omegas in the dim-light room. Steve walked to Peter and sat on the chair next to him. 

 

“Peter, what are we gonna do?” Steve asked, freaking out. “This is really bad.”

 

Peter was also freaking out. Deep down he was hoping all of the “omegas for sale” was a lie but now that he knew it was true, he was seriously scared. He had heard that those kinds of alphas were even worse than the normal ones. They were rich and they cared even less of their omegas. Peter knew he should be freaking out with Steve but he was calm —probably analyzing the whole situation—, so it helped to ease down Peter’s distress.  

 

“Hey, it’s going to be okay, Peter. I’m sure there has to be another explanation, okay? It doesn’t have to be what we think it is. ” Steve reassured, putting his hands on Peter’s shoulders.

 

“Sure, let’s be positive, right?” Peter let out a shaky breath.

 

Steve nodded, “Yeah, everything’s going to be fine. We can make it.”

 

The door opened slowly, followed by a suited beta male walking into the room, reading a clipboard in his hand.

 

“Peter Parker?” The guy asked and Peter’s heart sank.

 

He stood up before realizing it, shaking.

 

“Follow me.” The beta ordered and, despite not being an alpha, Peter felt compelled to do as he was instructed, looking back to Steve from the door, both boys’ eyes watering up. Steve nodded to Peter and he did the same, giving each other strength.

 

They walked through a well-lit hall until they arrived at what seemed to be the back of a stage. Big curtains hanging from the roof, hiding the other side from Peter’s view. He couldn’t see the alphas, but he could smell them. They were chattering away on the other side of the curtain. The smell, the noise, and the inability to see was beyond overwhelming. The beta positioned him right behind the middle of the curtains and left him there.

 

“And as I promised…” Francis’ voice broke the conversations, speaking on the other side of the stage, “our first and one of our best omegas!” The curtains opened and a spotlight quickly engulfed Peter, making him cover his eyes due to the oversaturation of light.

 

The crowd clapped and cheered from the back. There had to be at least twenty alphas distributed along the room. Sitting in groups at the tables, where bottles of alcohol and dinner were served. Peter's face went pale. Looking all around for a way of escape but he knew it was useless to even try.   

 

Francis grinned darkly from his podium beside the stage. “So… the offer starts at 5 thousand,” 

 

“8 thousand!”

 

“12 thousand!”

 

The alphas started to shout and growl, making Peter feel sick, how could they decide how much he was worth? He wasn’t just a piece of meat they could buy.

 

Then out of nowhere, a shout made everyone in the room go quiet.

 

“30 thousand!”

 

Peter didn’t know if he had drifted away while everyone was offering their bets or if the offer was extremely high, but he didn’t like the idea that somebody could and would pay that much for him.

A guy in the very back of the room, sitting alone at his own table, said it. Peter couldn’t look at him properly because of the distance and the light over him made him look shady, but he could say one thing: the guy looked like a big deal. Maybe that was why everyone kept quiet, there were still some growls but he could see that everyone had some respect for the man.

 

Francis cleared his throat, clearly astonished. “30 thousand dollars going once… twice… ”

 

The bang from the wooden hammer on the stand marked the start of another stage of in Peter’s life.

 

“Sold to Wade Wilson!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The other chapters are coming shortly ;)  
> Don't forget to leave a kudo or a comment if you liked it <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter continues exactly where the last one ended. Enjoy!

Everything after that moment was a blur to Peter. The curtains closed, the beta dragged him off of the stage and lead him to another door that took him to one of the school halls.

 

“Pack your stuff and be at the main entrance in 10 minutes.” The beta ordered, closing the door behind Peter.

 

Peter subconsciously started walking through the school, his mind felt like it had been turned off. He felt out of his body; it was too much to process for him. The fact that Francis just sold him, that he was now owned by someone—who paid 30 thousand dollars for him, and that he would finally be out of this hellhole. 

 

He got back to his senses when his door suddenly appeared in front of him. He opened it, grabbed his bag from his closet and started picking up his few but precious possessions.

 

Peter owned basically nothing, he had the backpack that May had bought him before he entered the school, it was old and it could use a wash but Peter loved it, the red and blue colors of it made such a contrast that Peter found fascinating. He emptied it from the notebooks it had in it, he wouldn’t need them anymore. However, he kept in it some of his books that the librarian had given to him after the fourth or fifth read in order for him to stop showing in the library but Peter knew that the woman was actually a good person. 

 

And finally, he rummaged through the closet until he spotted his beloved camera that had arrived just a week after May and Ben’s funeral, his uncle had bought it for him. It was practically new. He wasn't supposed to have it at the institution but he refused to let it go so he had to keep it well hidden all those years. It wasn't that hard, he was a grade A student and omega so people didn’t expect for Peter to had something forbidden in his room so they didn’t check his room at all.  

He even had a few shots with Steve and some of the views from his room, he never took it out of the room until then.

 

Peter put the camera in his bag and that was all. It could be just some mundane things for some people but for Peter it was everything. Everything he had, and he could hold it with both of his hands. The thought made him a little sad but the good thing was that it was easier to take care of them. He didn’t have to worry as long as he had the backpack securely on his back. 

 

He gave the room one last look as he lingered at the door. It gave him an odd feeling of nostalgia but he knew it had never been his home and he refused to call it that way. His home was wherever he was with Ben and May. Now he could never have that again.  

 

He wondered about Steve, maybe he would be on his way to pack his things too. Peter felt worried about him but there was nothing he could do, except hoping they could see each other again someday.

 

Peter closed the door and headed to the entrance.

 

* * *

 

Fear and uncertainty grew inside Peter the closer he got to the entrance. He knew his alpha would be waiting for him there. His suit was feeling even tighter with every step.

The doors opened in front of him and he hugged his bag tightly to himself.

 

Much to Peter’s surprise, the only one waiting outside was a security guard.

 

“Mr. Wilson is waiting for you in the car. Hurry up, get in and remember your training, Omega.” The guard gestured to the black Mercedes in front of the gates.

 

Peter nodded and took a deep breath to stabilize himself. He was feeling frustrated that he hadn't already met the guy. He just wanted the feeling to be gone.

Once he got close to the car, the driver’s door was opened and a big man, with a dark suit and sunglasses, got out of the car, smiling at Peter while he talked on the phone.

 

It had to be him. Peter could already smell the scent of the alpha, it was like a mix of moist soil —earthy—, and a hint of, gunpowder? That was weird. It wasn’t actually an overwhelming scent like of some alphas, it was more like a relaxed and reassuring one. The man —Wade, if he recalled correctly— was also very tall and beefy, dwarfing Peter. Normally, alphas were bigger than their mates but this was ridiculous. If that wasn’t enough, the alpha also had some scars on his face, making him look threatening.

 

“I don’t man, Weasel. Just get it done—look I have to go, I’ll call you back later.” He dropped the call, putting his phone back into his pocket, closing the door, and then walked towards Peter.  “Umm… hey kid, you might want to get inside the car or should I get going for your baggage or something?”

 

“I’m ready to go, Sir,"  Peter answered neutrally.

 

“‘Kay let’s go. May I?” Wade asked awkwardly, gesturing to Peter’s bag, extending an arm towards him.

 

Peter stiffened, he didn’t want to give it to the alpha but he hadn’t an option. “Thank you, Sir.” Peter, hesitating, handing Wade the bag.

 

“Or you can have it if you want? I mean, it’d probably look ridiculous if I just put it in the trunk, right?” He chuckled, giving the bag back to Peter.

 

“Yes, it would.” Peter smiled awkwardly, hugging the backpack carefully.

 

“You can always put it on the back seat if you want to. Now, shall we get going?” Wade opened the door for Peter to get in.

 

Peter stared dumbfoundedly at the motion. Then shook his head and got inside after a soft thanks. Peter positioned his bag on his feet, refusing to let the bag out of his reach. He looked around, the car was really fancy, it matched the alpha’s look.

 

Wade walked to the driver side door and slid into the seat. He looked into Peter’s direction, making him straighten his posture and look down. Wade’s smile went unnoticed to Peter.

 

They drove silently along the highway, the sound of the radio was the only noise in the car. Peter looked through the window, they were starting to head into the city. The feeling of being out still not dawning on him completely. 

 

“So,” Wade began after a moment. “We haven’t officially met. I’m Wade.” He pulled the sunglasses from his face, revealing a pair of bright blue eyes to Peter.

 

“Uh hi… I’m P—” Peter cut himself off. Then, despite the horrible feeling it gave him, started again. “W-what would you like my name to be, Sir?” He looked down, holding his hands. It was one of the first lessons for omegas to give away their first identity for their alphas.

 

“Sorry, what?” The alpha looked taken aback.

 

“My new name? As your mate? It’s protocol, Sir.” Peter informed.

 

Wade seemed shaken by that. After a brief moment of silence, Wade asked “Do you like your name?”

 

“Yes, I do, but I don’t see how is that relevant for the question, Sir," Peter said, confused. It was an odd question, alphas weren’t supposed to be asking that many things to their mates but maybe Peter was forgetting things with all the stress from before.  

 

“Then that’s it! You can keep it if you want,” Wade informed cheerfully. “And you can call me Wade. Sir makes me feel like I’m some kind of refined old man.”

“I will, s-Wade.” Peter answered, looking up to Wade, happy that the alpha let him keep his name, “And my name’s Peter.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Peter.”

 

* * *

 

The drive to Wade’s home was comfortable for Peter despise the silence between them; the smell of the alpha really helped to ease Peter’s feelings. It was nice but strange to be relaxed by it. He knew that, naturally, the smell of an alpha works to ease down an omega’s distress, but that had never been the case for Peter until now.

 

Eventually, Wade stopped in front of a tall building. Peter had to crane his neck to look up at the top, it was really tall. Maybe it was because of the night that didn’t let Peter get a proper look.

 

“Wow, you really live here?” Peter asked without thinking. Fortunately, Wade didn’t seem to mind.

 

“Yeah, it’s kinda cool.” Wade shrugged as if it was nothing. “I have an apartment almost at the top, it has a great view. I hope you like it.” He jumped out of the car.

 

“I’m sure I will, Wade. Wherever you want us to be, I’ll like it.” Peter said, grabbing his bag and hurrying to follow Wade out of the car.

 

Wade sighed, resigned, but Peter couldn’t tell why. “How about we go inside so you can take a look, huh?” He asked.

 

“Sure,” Peter said, hanging his bag again.

 

They walked into the building lobby, if Peter had to use a word to describe it, he would just use “shiny.” The place literally seemed to glow, the walls were so polished that the light reflected easily on them, making the big chandelier above them stand out even more. He couldn’t help but look around, amazed by the change of environment from the school to all _this_.

 

It wasn’t proper for him to be looking around so freely but Wade said that he could take a look so it was okay. Of course, that didn't stop some of the stares he received from some people on the lobby.

 

He wanted so badly to take his camera and took photos of the chandelier hanging from the golden roof.

 

“Peter, over here!” Wade called from inside the elevator, grabbing the frame so the doors couldn’t close, an amused smile on his face, just in time when Peter was about to move and take out his camera. When did Wade had gone that far from him?

 

Peter, aware of the people watching him judgmentally, walked quickly to the elevator, a blush creeping up his face. Wade moved his arm in order to let Peter inside, letting the doors close and the engine start to get them up.

 

“I’m so sorry I got distracted, Sir.” Peter apologized, looking down and holding his hands.

 

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about it.” Wade shrugged, ignoring the fact that Peter was calling him Sir again, “The chandelier is really something else, am I right?” He added enthusiastically.

 

“Yeah! And the walls, those are really cool.” Peter said with the same tone as Wade.

 

Before Wade could continue, the elevator chimed, announcing their arrival to the apartment floor. They stepped out of the elevator and walked to the only door at the end of the small hall, Peter following Wade from behind.

 

Wade opened the door with the key, and gestured for Peter to go in first, “After you, Petey.”

 

Petey? He wasn’t used to nicknames, or at least not those kind of nicknames. Peter thanked and walked in, fighting the traitorous blush that crept to his face, it was dark but, as soon as he entered, Wade turned the lights on.

 

The apartment was definitely not what Peter was expecting. It was complete disarray. The living room had a big smart TV and some video games consoles. In front of the TV there was a big orange couch that looked a little dirty and it had some brown bags on it. Beside it, was a big kitchen, filled with lots of brown bags too, and other stuff Peter couldn’t really recognize. He could also see there was a hall, probably were the bathroom and bedroom were.

 

 _Their_ bedroom.

 

The thought made Peter nervous again, but before he could think about it that much, Wade spoke.

 

“So here it is, Casa de Wade.” Wade jumped on the couch, “Oh my God, I’ve been wanting to get rid of this ugly suit the moment I put it on.” He unmade the tie and started to unbutton his coat. “Aren’t you uncomfortable in that suit? It looks even tighter than mine.”     

 

Peter’s heart skipped, that was it, a subtle insinuation. Wade wanted him out of his clothes, he couldn’t believe it would happen so soon but it was normal according to what they told him.

 

“Y-yeah, I-I’ll take it off.” Peter started unbuttoning his coat, but his shaking hands were of no use. He groaned in frustration, but it came out more like a whine. 

 

“You all right?” Wade asked, concerned. Peter knew Wade was just asking to be polite, after all, he could smell how Peter was feeling, he must have reeked to fear and distress.  

 

“Yes, I just can’t take it off, sorry.” He apologized with a frustrated huff.

 

“If it makes you nervous you can change your clothes in your room, you know? You would have to use one of my pj’s tonight but we can go to buy you some clothes tomorrow, is that okay?”

 

Peter looked at Wade incredulously, “I’m sorry but… my room?”

 

“Yes, baby boy, _your room_. You know, where you can sleep and put all your things and all that shit.”

 

“Yes, I know what a room is for, Sir, but I didn’t—” Peter shut his mouth, what was he doing? He couldn’t be saying everything he thought. He had been punished for doing so in the past and he could still be. “Never mind, Wade. Thank you.”

 

Wade raised an eyebrow, “Follow me,” he said, walking down the hall. There was a bathroom on one side and two others in each bedroom on the other side. Soon, they arrived at the door at the end of the hall. 

 

“This one’s your bedroom, Petey,” Wade opened the door, guiding Peter inside. It was huge compared to his last bedroom. It had a double bed, a walk-in-closet —empty, but it was there—, a large window that gave him an astonishing view to the city, and some drawers. It was to much space for himself. He hadn’t really needed a lot of space even when he lived with Ben and May. It was weird, maybe Wade planned to kept him in his bedroom and that’s why the whole big-bedroom thing, he felt scared at the thought. “So, yeah, there’s your bed and the bathroom. Feel free to move whatever you want and to place your stuff.”

 

And there it was again, the “feel free” that bugged Peter. It gave him a weird feeling, he wasn’t supposed to “feel free” to behave or do whatever he wanted. Wade was supposed to tell him what to do and feel… right?

 

“Thank you, Wade,"  Peter said, hands still grabbing his bag.

 

Wade hummed, eyeing the bag curiously. Tilting his head, he asked, “What do you have in there, Petey?”

 

“Uh?” Peter asked confused. After following Wade’s gaze, he realized he was talking about the bag, “Oh, my bag. Well, I don’t really have that much in it, just my camera and a few books.”

 

Wade chuckled, “You do look like a little nerd, huh?”

 

Peter blushed, not knowing if it was a compliment or an insult, “I think so?” He said but it came more like a question, “I can stop being it, if it bothers you.”

 

Wade gave that exhausted sigh that made Peter confused. It was difficult for him to guess its true meaning, it sounded like if he was annoyed or disappointed, but Peter had the feeling that it wasn’t directed at him that much.

 

“I’ll go and get this crappy thing off.” Wade walked to the door, “You must be hungry, right? I’ll heat up something for dinner, is that okay, Peter?” He asked, stopping at the door frame.

 

“Yes, I would like that, thank you,"  Peter answered, nodding and smiling.

 

Wade smiled back and closed the door. Peter sighed and relaxed his posture, letting himself on the bed’s edge. It had been such a long day.

 

Gathering himself, he stood up and proceed to free himself from the tight clothing just to realize that he had no other clothes to put on, Wade hasn't brought them yet. He would have to wait for the alpha to bring them in. For the time being, he proceeded to set up his belongings around the room.

 

He put his books on the shelf below the window, it was made to hold a decent quantity of books, which made it look weird with Peter’s on it. Then, he proceeded to place his camera and bag in the nightstand, completing his task.

 

Peter, bored, decided to lay on the bed while Wade arrived with the pajamas. Being in his briefs made him cold so he curled under the covers to warm up. He moaned, the bed was so comfortable and the pillow was so cozy and plushy, nothing to do with his old bed, where he could feel the springs digging on his back, and his almost flattened pillow.

 

He closed his eyes, a smile on his face at the feeling of a real bed, and he was fast asleep without noticing it.


	3. Chapter 3

The smell of something delicious being cooked woke Peter the next morning. He stirred as he sat up on the bed, eyes heavy with sleep. The light filtering through the curtains, allowing some of it to enter but not too bright. 

 

He yawned and looked around, brain still heavy with sleep. Then he spotted a pair of clothes on the nightstand next to him. Then the events from the day before hit him.

 

_Shit._

 

Grogginess quickly left Peter as he abruptly stood up and grabbed the clothes, then hurried to the bathroom. He washed his face and did his best to placate the locks of hair pointing everywhere. Giving up on them, he proceeded to put the clothing on, they were Hello Kitty sweatpants and a plain-gray hoodie. He looked at his reflection and sighed, the clothing was obnoxiously big for him and his hair, a little less wild, made him look like a mess. 

 

Anyway, he left the room and headed to the source of the alluring scent, which lead him to the kitchen, where Wade was singing to some song on the radio and cooking what seemed to be pancakes.

 

Wade dropped some pancakes to an already tall stack of them with a weird dancing, spotting Peter on the edge of his vision.

 

“Morning, Baby boy!” He greeted, waving to Peter with the spatula, making him blush at the pet name, “I thought you’d be hungry after going to sleep without dinner first. When I went to bring you your pj’s you were already snoring! You looked so cute, I couldn’t bring myself to wake you so I left them there and made a mental note to cook you something delicious first thing in the morning.” He finished with a proud pat to the stack of pancakes. Peter only understood that he fell asleep and missed dinner with the alpha and also made the alpha cook for him, those were two big no-no’s,

 

“Good morning. I’m so sorry I passed out, the bed was so cozy I didn't even realize I was falling asleep. It won’t happen again, I swear,” he apologized with a shaky voice, walking to the counter, next to Wade and the pancakes, grabbing the plate with the pancakes carefully, “P-please, let me put them on the table. I’ll set the breakfast, Sir.” 

 

“Oh, no no, no fuckin’ way,” Wade said, shaking a finger at Peter, grabbing the plate first and lifted it up so Peter couldn’t reach it, “You sit down and I’ll set up the table so we can have a nice breakfast, okay?”

 

Peter tensed at the order, confused again, “But I’m supposed to—” he took a deep breath, holding his hands. “Great, I’ll wait at the table, Sir.” He gave in, sitting on a chair next to the table.

 

Wade chuckled, “Hey, I can’t have someone that looks that cute to do all the work, it must be tiring to be that adorable already. ” He winked, Peter blushed. “And please stop with the _Sir_ thing, I’m just Wade.” He said, placing the pancakes in the middle of the table before setting the rest of the table. 

 

“Right, sorry. It’s an old habit.” Peter apologized, scratching the back of his neck. “It smells really good, Wade!” He said, dropping the topic, and his stomach echoed afterward, making him realize that he was, indeed, starving.

 

Wade laughed, “I can tell, baby boy. Wait until ya give them a bite, it’s like tasting a piece of heaven, if do say so myself. But you have to try them with this, ” He said, reaching to a shelf to grab a jar of syrup. “The nectar of the Gods, baby boy, sweet, original and traditional Canadian maple syrup. They ain’t pancakes if they don’t have this on ‘em.” He added with a proud voice.

 

Peter eyed as Wade poured half the bottle on the main stack. He wanted to mention how that was really unhealthy but he wasn’t supposed to question the alpha’s choices. Instead, he grabbed his fork and served himself a few pancakes and proceeded to eat. Wade was right, the sweet taste of the syrup made the already delicious pancakes even more irresistible. Filling his belly with warm food was a good feeling.

 

He moaned around the first mouthful of pancakes. Peter hasn’t even finished his plate when he was grabbing more from the stack.

 

Wade chuckled deeply, staring at Peter from the other side of the table, arms crossed over his chest. Peter raised his gaze from the plate, Wade wasn’t eating, just looking as Peter did so.

 

He swallowed hard, the food in his mouth not chewed enough, “Sorry, Wade. I should’ve waited for you.” He straightened on the chair, lowering his head, fork forgotten by the plate.

 

Wade chuckled, giving a dismissive wave, “Don’t mind me, baby boy, you looked so cute I couldn’t even bring myself to eat but I’ll eat now.” He grabbed an obscene amount of pancakes and threw them onto his plate, then grabbed his fork and took huge pieces of the pancakes and gulped it. Peter wondered if he even chewed them.

 

Peter relaxed and kept eating, enjoying his first meal outside the school. He could take all the time he wanted now, nobody would come and grab his plate if he didn’t finish it on time.

 

They finished the whole tower of pancakes. Peter thought it wouldn’t be possible but he had been proven wrong. He felt so full, maybe he was overstuffed with all the pancakes he had but it was worth it.

 

After a moment of tranquility, Wade sighed, “Baby boy, I know I said we’d buy you some nice clothes today but I got an important call from work and I need to go.” He sounded disappointed.

 

 “I’m sorry. I promise we’ll go tomorrow. I’ll leave ya’ another change of clothes for the day, don’t worry. Maybe some smaller than those, you’re almost swimming in them. Don’t get me wrong, it’s adorable, but I figured it must be uncomfortable.” Wade finished, standing up.

 

Was Wade really apologizing? Peter couldn’t believe it, “Uh, yes, you don’t have to worry about it, Wade. Thank you.”

 

Wade walked to his room, Peter could hear him rummaging through the drawers. He started to take the dishes to the sink to wash them.

 

“Found them!” Wade shouted from his room when Peter finished clearing the table. Wade walked into the kitchen, clothing in hand. “These ones aren’t new but they’ll do the job.” He handled them to Peter.

 

“Thanks, Wade.” Peter grabbed them. “I’ll go and put them on immediately.”

 

“Sure, go ahead,” Wade smiled, “I’ll take a shower and get going.” He added, already heading to his room. Peter mirrored and walked to his, trying to not trip over the excess of the length of his sweatpants.

 

Peter decided to take a shower. The bathroom had a tub that Peter was very tempted to use. It had been one of his fantasies since he was a kid, to bathe in a big and comfortable tub, playing with all the bubbles; but he decided against that, it wasn’t the time.

 

He was going to take a quick shower but as soon as the stream hit his tensed muscles, he was gone. The feeling was so relaxing, massaging his tensed muscles. The showers at the institution didn’t have a proper pressure to allow this. However, he felt like Wade wouldn’t like if he spent the hot water on his baths, so he showered quickly.

 

He toweled himself dry and got into the clothes. There was a gray hoodie and dark-gray sweatpants, they fit better than the last ones. They were still oversized but not as much as the other pair of clothes. Maybe they were Wade’s old ones.

 

A peculiar smell invaded his nostrils. Hesitating, he sniffled the hoodie’s neck, bringing the collarto his nose. It still smelled like Wade though probably the alpha hasn’t worn it in years. The realization that he would be smelling like Wade all day was interesting. He hadn’t gotten used to the smell of the alpha yet.

 

After fixing his hair, he stepped out of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen, but the alpha wasn’t there.

 

“Wade?” He called, knocking on Wade’s door. Still no answer.

 

Peter was about to start freaking out when he spotted a page on the sofa. He grabbed it, it was a note written with in red crayon.

 

_I had to go bb sorry. You were still showering and I didn’t want to bother ;) I’ll come back at 4. Feel free to use my games if you want. Have fun._

 

Feel free. Peter thought. That stupid phrase again. Why couldn’t Wade just tell him what to do? It’d be easier that way. He tightened his grip on the paper and crushed it into a ball, pushing his frustration into it. With an exasperated sigh, he threw it into the trash.

 

Peter scanned the kitchen. Yep, it was a mess. He decided to clean it. It would be better if Wade came home to see the kitchen all cleaned up. He had messed up a lot yesterday and already quite a few times today. It made him feel like he was walking on a tightrope. One wrong move could result in Wade returning him to the institution, back to Francis. Peter shivered at the thought, he couldn’t have that; returned omegas were treated even worse than before, given the fact that no alpha would like to have them anymore. So they ended up thrown to the streets, to survive on their own. No omega survived that.

 

Shaking the horrible thought from his head, he started cleaning the kitchen. There weren’t that many dishes to clean but Wade did make a mess with the pancake batter, splattering it all over the counter.

 

When he finished cleaning, it was 1 o’clock. There was a lot of time before Wade was supposed to come back so Peter opted to clean the whole apartment. He’d rather do that than being alone with his thoughts. At least that kept him busy.

 

* * *

 

Clearing the sweat from his forehead with his elbow, Peter eyed Wade’s door, hesitant to open it. It was the only room left that needed cleaning but he didn’t feel like entering without permission. Wade’s privacy had to be a priority for him. It wasn’t a big deal, though, they were _mates_ —technically, since they haven’t mated yet. They were expected to know each other eventually.

 

He gripped the knob and twisted it, opening the door to reveal a room twice as big as Peter’s. He could only describe it as messy, it had clothes and food-bags scattered all around. The bed was unmade and only one curtain was closed, giving the room a faint lighting; the smell of Wade was everywhere. It was a little overwhelming to have it on his clothes already but now he could smell it even more, as if Wade was actually there. The thought relaxed him, he always thought it was a lie that the alphas’ scent worked to calm distressed omegas —according to his past experiences, that had never happened—, but now he found himself proven wrong.

 

With his nerves soothed down, he tried to give the room a walkway at least, filling his arms with all the clothes on the floor. He blushed when he had to grab the alpha’s underwear, especially a pair of pink Hello Kitty boxer briefs.

 

Time passed by, Peter grabbing as many clothes he could and then dropping the bulk in his arms in the laundry basket. The rest of the room was easier to handle, the trash was quickly thrown into one of those black trash bags. After that, all was left was to make the bed —which Peter realized was also bigger than his— and clear the thin layer of dust that was settled over some shelves with a dishcloth.

 

Peter placed both of his hands on his hips and sighed proudly, admiring his work. The room was completely different from the one he stepped in. Peter noticed then that maybe the room was made actually for two people to live in, and that his room was actually the spare one for visits. That confused him but he wasn’t going to complain, he liked his room.

 

Exhausted, Peter slumped on the couch in the small living-room, finally clearing his nostrils from the alpha scent a little bit. Despite the way it looked —Peter couldn’t clean it at all—, the sofa was really comfortable and cozy. Relaxing his body, he glanced to the clock, it was past four o’clock. Wade must be on his way. Peter got a little nervous, he was hoping the alpha would be happy about the cleaning. He wouldn’t be mad… right? Who doesn’t like a good and clean place, after all? Or maybe Wade liked it that way and Peter messed up _again_.

 

God, he had been messing everything up again since he met Wade. Maybe he was already speaking to Francis to give him back.

 

That must be it. He was going to return to that horrible place. His eyes started watering at the thought, he couldn’t imagine how life would be there again. Peter doubted Francis would throw him to the streets, it was most likely that he would keep Peter for himself, and then there would be nothing stopping Francis to have Peter in ways he couldn’t allow himself before.

 

The feelings he got when Francis grabbed him returned, bringing with it the sense of impotence and fear that paralyzed Peter. He tried to regain his composure by taking shaky breaths but it didn’t work. The feelings didn’t seem to leave his body.

 

Peter clenched his hands, pressing them to his eyes, in a weak attempt to stop the flow of tears that spilled from them. Soon, he turned into a shaking and teary mess. Sobbing, he grabbed the hoodie’s neck to wipe his eyes, whining when the smell of Wade invaded his nostrils.

 

Groaning with frustration, Peter yanked the piece of clothing from his torso and threw it across the room, careless about where it had landed. He was a little cold without it but it was the lesser of his problems.

 

Not knowing what to do or expect, he ran into his room, closing the door behind him and falling onto the bed, using the bed sheets to hide from the rest of the world. It was an ability he had learned to master over the years.

 

Peter stayed there, crying hard but quietly, waiting for Francis —or whoever would be sent— to pick him up and return him to hell. All of it because he couldn’t be useful for an alpha. Just one day outside and he had already blown it up. What would May and Ben say if they could see him?

 

He was useless and without purpose.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh /.\ Angsty chapter...  
> I hoped you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

The day had been terribly long for Wade. First of all, Nick lectured him all morning because he almost blew the mission up. He wasn’t supposed to buy an omega, he was just going to infiltrate and went into the reunion to get names and faces for the records, but to see all those fuckers there gave Wade the feeling to kill them all but he knew he couldn’t, it would be too dangerous. So, who could blame him for saving the bambi-eyed omega from the vicious claws of evil? Also, Bucky, his partner, saved a blond one too but Fury didn’t seemed to be lecturing him as much as he did Wade.

 

Maybe it was because Bucky didn’t spend as much money as him…Yeah, it was probably that.

 

Anyway, the worst part was that he got stuck in traffic on his way home because he was feeling reckless and decided to not listen to Siri’s recommendations, which turned into him being trapped for three hours on the way home.

 

When he arrived at the building, it was almost seven o’clock. He was crossing his fingers for Peter to not be that hungry. Wade hadn’t restocked the kitchen properly and he didn’t know if the omega could find something decent enough to make a snack with. Also, he bought lots of tacos and chimichangas for them to eat at dinner.

 

Wade could be running to the apartment but that could mean dropping the food-bags carefully placed on his hand, so he walked like any normal person would do.

 

With his free hand, he opened the door and walked in, closing the door from behind him. He was about to call for Peter but the sight shocked him - it was _clean_ , like, everywhere. It was a nice view actually, really fancy. Petey must be really tired from cleaning all his shit.

 

“Hey, Petey! Where ya’ at?” He called but no answer was given.

 

He spotted something on the kitchen floor. Frowning, he walked to it and, leaving the bags on the table, and grabbed the thing.

 

It was his hoodie… and it reeked of distress and fear.

 

Peter’s door was closed, it was easy to assume that the omega would be there. Wade walked to it and knocked carefully.

 

“Hey, Peter? Is everything okay?” Wade asked. He already knew it was not, he could already smell the distress from the omega. The contrast from his usual, cinnamon and cocoa smell made Wade felt anxious. Wade had to suppress his instincts and not go in there by force and hold Peter until he felt all right.

 

There was no answer.

 

Hesitantly, he turned the doorknob and poked his head inside, not really entering —Peter had not asked him to go in yet— but he was able to see the omega. Or better said, the bulk of a distressed Peter inside the sheets.

 

Wade smiled before he heard the little sobs coming from the mattress, then he frowned and before he knew what happened, he was already inside.

 

“Hey, Peter?” He tried again, shaking Peter’s form.

 

“A-Are they here already?” Peter mumbled from inside his refuge.

 

“What? Who?” Okay, Wade was really confused now.

 

“Francis.”

 

Wade froze. He knew that name. He and Bucky had been trying to catch him but they never seemed to manage. Francis had a lot of contacts everywhere. It wouldn’t even be enough all the information that he and Bucky had managed get from infiltrating into his _sale_. They needed more. It was frustrating.

 

It seemed that Peter took the silence as an answer because he was speaking again in a panicked tone, curling himself into the sheets even more, “ _He_ is here, isn’t he?”

 

 _“Shit._ No, no, no, Peter, hey,” Wade sat alongside the bulk and threw his arm around it. That was the closest to a hug that he could give at that moment, “It’s just me, I swear. Why the fuck would I bring that asshole to my own home?”

 

Peter peeped at Wade, showing the upper part of his head from the covers, eyes puffy and glistening with unshed tears.

 

"To give me back," Peter stated, looking down with a sad expression.

 

“And why would I want to do that?” Wade questioned, trying to get where it was all coming from.

 

“I failed all of my duties and misbehaved. That’s all I had to do and I failed miserably.” The omega muttered to the covers.

 

Wade suppressed the urge to crush Peter on a hug, he couldn’t believe Peter thought he was mad at him. “Come on, Petey, you did nothing wrong; I cooked breakfast willingly and you didn’t _misbehave_ ,” he air-quoted the last word - he was sure Peter meant that he didn’t act as omegas were supposed to act. “You were acting like yourself and that’s really fine by me.”

 

Peter eyed him suspiciously, then sighed and turned his sight away from Wade, "I tried to cook dinner, though," he stated, "but I didn't find enough on the shelves or the fridge to make something proper, and I didn't know if I was allowed to go outside without you. I'd have called the lobby but I didn't know if I could use the phone either.”  He shrugged, his eyes filled with worry again, “I apologize for that, too.”

 

“Stop apologizing, Peter,” Wade told him, “I should be the one saying sorry here. I mean, I left you on the first day, and I didn’t even make sure I had the stuff to cook in here or made sure you were comfortable." He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

 

This was what Wade was fearing, he wasn’t ready to take care of an omega. He didn’t feel ready. It was a rushed decision but he didn’t regret it. He would just have to make an effort and try to be responsible and take good care of Peter.

 

Peter straightened and sat on the bed, “I just uh, could go to a store, tomorrow, if you wish - if the building has one, that is. I didn't mean it like going by myself to the street or something.”

 

“That’d be cool. We can go after buying you some clothes, how about that?” Wade suggested with a soft smile.

 

“I’d like that.” Peter gave a shy smile towards him.

 

“Great!” Wade stood up, “Now, I brought some tacos with me, would you like some?”

 

Peter's stomach growled, answering before him. "Yes, please."

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Wade woke up before Peter, though he wasn’t planning to cook breakfast again. There wasn’t enough food left to cook something decent, but he found himself really eager to go out with Peter to buy him clothes.

 

He still had a lot of savings so there wouldn’t be a problem for Peter to choose whatever he wanted.

 

The alpha was mindlessly playing Mario Kart on his Wii when Peter emerged from his room, wearing again clothes from Wade. He had made sure to give Peter another change before going to sleep. He had managed to find some dark skinny jeans that fit decently on Peter —though they didn’t give his ass the proper decency if he was being honest— and a plain red t-shirt.

 

“Good morning, baby boy,” Wade greeted from the couch, waving to the boy.

 

“Good morning, Wade,” Peter mirrored, but more shyly and with a blush. _Probably because of the nickname_ , Wade thought, _interesting_. “I’m ready to go whenever you want.” He told Wade, holding his hand at his front and standing upright.

 

Wade suppressed a frustrated sigh. He had thought that after last night Peter would be behaving normally with him, but he was back to his submissive way. Wade knew it wasn’t his fault though, after all those years he had spent being trained it would be difficult to leave it all away, but the alpha was more than willing to wait and help Peter.

 

Also, Peter wasn’t calling him ‘Sir’ so that was something.

 

Wade smiled and stood up, heading to the doorway. “Let’s get going then.”

 

Peter nodded and followed Wade. “Do you want me to call for a taxi once we're in the lobby? Or would you rather have me requesting for your car?" Peter asked once they were in the elevator.

 

Wade hummed thoughtfully, before extracting the keys of his car from his pocket. “I’ve got it covered, don't worry. I don’t really trust those assholes with my car.” He gave Peter a wink, a cocky grin on his face.

 

The omega nodded but kept looking straight, firm on his posture. “All right.”

 

The buzzing from the elevator was the only sound filling the otherwise uncomfortable silence between the two men. When the bell dinged, announcing their arrival to the lobby, Wade noticed how Peter stiffened up. He was about to say something about it, but he knew he should keep it for later. Wade also didn’t want to keep blocking the elevator.

 

They kept walking silently through the lobby, except for when Wade stopped to greet some alphas he knew from long nights at the lobby bar. All of them congratulated him from his new _acquisition_ , along with compliments towards Peter's behavior, since the omega just stood quietly beside Wade, gaze on the floor the whole time. 

 

“He seems like an appropriate, well-mannered mate. Congratulations, Wilson.”

 

“Thanks.” Wade couldn’t help wanting to punch every alpha that told him Peter was being _good_ right in their stupid faces. The mere idea that what happened to Peter turned out to be something positive for the omega was offensive.

 

Also, Wade could smell the arousal of some of the alphas at the sight of Peter. While Wade could fight any alpha saying that Petey was behaving as he should, he wasn’t blind to Peter’s physically appealing assets.

 

And by physically appealing, he actually meant perfect.

 

Peter had the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen. They were full of so many repressed emotions that it was easy to get lost in them. His soft, brown locks refused to stay in the same position. Wade could tell the omega’s soul was also unbreakable. A small yet strong body, and Wade found their height difference to be a cute factor too.

 

So, yeah, blame Wade for falling for the omega as soon as he laid eyes on him.

 

He just really got jealous by other alphas wanting Peter and that made him also sad. He knew Peter was technically his _mate_ , but he wanted to gain Peter’s heart properly. Not just being mates because of him _buying_ Peter.

 

The drive to the mall was silent, not because Wade didn’t want to talk, he just didn’t feel like disturbing Peter, who was looking at the window and trying to take in all of his surroundings. The city must have been really different from what Peter remembered.

 

"Peter?" Wade called once they got parked at the mall.

 

"Yes, Wade?" Peter looked at him.

 

Wade suppressed a sigh for what felt like the millionth time that day. “You really going to keep on with this?”

 

Peter stiffened. Maybe Wade could have been more soft about it.

 

“I—I don’t get what you mean, sorry.”

 

“I mean about the whole manners thing and all that. I thought we had talked about it last night,” Wade drummed his fingers on the wheel, stressed.

 

Peter mouthed out responses, no sound coming from his mouth. “I-I… we did but, I mean, I didn’t make breakfast as you requested, and even stayed in bed for a little more. Wasn’t that what you wanted?”

 

He groaned in frustration, “No, I didn’t want that,” he turned to see a confused and panicked omega. “I mean, not that I’m mad about it or something. What I’m trying to say is that you I want you to do whatever the fuck you want to, Petey.”

 

Peter breathed out a frustrated groan, looking through the window. “You know that if you just want to return me you could just do it, right?” He asked, almost physically drawing into himself, Wade blinked in surprise.

 

 “You don’t have to make me misbehave. You have the last word at the end, it’s not like I’m gonna say otherwise, nor anyone would actually believe me, you know? He would give you your money back.” He muttered the last part.

 

Wade was really taken aback, jaw dropped. He felt like Peter was really talking to him now.

 

“Baby boy, that’s not— why the fuck would I do that? That’s insane.” Wade tried to say something else but he was too shocked to think of something.

 

Peter shrugged and looked away, gaze lost on the horizon. “I’m really trying to do my best here, Wade. I know you have all the rights to request everything from me,” He looked back to the alpha, eyes pleading. “Just, please, if you could give me some time to get adjusted I swear I’ll behave as you wish. I promise.”

 

Wade kept staring at those gorgeous, brown eyes. He took it that it was probably too soon to ask Peter something that was so unheard of. He would have to wait until the omega trusted him enough to know that Wade was asking nothing from him.

 

“You’re right, Petey.” He nodded towards the omega, “I’m sorry. I’m really fucking nervous too and I haven’t been myself lately.” He added, a smile plastered on his face.

 

Peter smiled back shyly, mumbling his thanks.

 

“Great, now let’s go and get you some new clothes, shall we?”

 

* * *

 

Peter was amazed by the mall, Wade could tell from his wide-eyed looks towards almost all of it. Sometimes Wade felt like Peter had been kept in a bunker for the few past years, which was almost the reality. Though he had to admit that he took Peter to the best mall the city had, he wanted Petey to wear whatever he wanted. However, buying clothes for Peter turned out more difficult than he thought.

 

Wade couldn't get Peter to choose what he wanted, but he did manage to persuade the omega to tell him which kind of clothes he liked.

 

"Just t-shirts, sweaters and those kinds of casual clothing would be okay, Wade," Peter stated. "I also like stamped shirts," He muttered with a blush, which made Wade felt like punching the air in victory. It was a small victory, but a win was a win.

 

So they managed to visit most of the stores that sold stamped shirts, sweaters, and all the fuzz. Peter wanted just jeans but Wade got him sweatpants in case he wanted to exercise or just have a lazy day. They got some workout t-shirts, coats, sweatshirts, shoes… all comfort clothes Petey could want. Since Wade would have to return to work soon, he wanted to provide all Peter needed to be comfortable at the apartment. Now, if he could only get Peter to choose what to wear that would be amazing.

 

Peter seemed worried and flustered about all the stuff Wade kept handing to the employees in order to pay for them later, saying it was too much for him, but Wade would just wave him off, saying it was okay.

 

People would normally say that he was distracted easily or that he would rather pay no attention. Sometimes they were right, sometimes not. Wade would normally focus on the small details most people would just ignore. That’s why he was one of the best agents Fury had, and that’s also why he noticed how Peter’s gaze locked for a little bit longer on a store window when they passed it, already heading to the car. Wade tilted his head curiously behind Peter, looking to what seemed to have caught the omega’s attention.

 

Said object was a hand-knitted, scarf. With blue and red stripes along it. Wade smirked, mischievous. 

 

“Hey, we should check this store before leaving, Petey.” Peter stopped on his tracks and turned to face him, an incredulous look on his face.

 

“But you’ve already bought me more than enough, Wade. I’m grateful but I sincerely believe you should stop,” he suggested, chuckling nervously.

 

On one hand, Peter might be right, they had already spent the whole day shopping, they returned to the car to leave all the bag in there. They only returned because Wade remembered there was a stand in the mall that sold really tasty tacos, and they were both starving. On the other hand, Wade couldn’t care less about spending his money on Peter, especially if he could manage to make Peter ask for the fucking scarf.

 

“Oh, come on, just a quick look and then we’ll eat,” he maintained, hooking his arm on Peter’s shoulder, leading them in. Peter just sighed in resignation.

 

The store wasn’t much. It was a cozy establishment run by an old, cheerful beta and her husband. They told them everything in the store was made by them or their family. Wade thought it made sense, all the clothes looked handmade and there were a lot of crafts too.

 

Peter and Wade strolled through the store, with the latter making occasional jokes about weird-looking crafts. Peter giggled in response, which brought joy to the alpha.

 

They were near the window where the scarf laid, Peter seemed to notice that too since he kept glancing to the item. Wade knew it was time to make his move.

 

“Okay, baby boy, I can’t really see anything that you’d like, do you?” He asked, leaning at a shelf.

 

Peter shook his head, “It’s all right. We could just go if you want.”

 

“Peter,” Wade called in a serious tone, crossing his arms over his chest, “I know there’s something in here you want, so I’m not moving from here until you say it.” He dropped to sit on the floor.

 

The omega looked to the sides, alarmed, “Wade, please, I want nothing.”

 

“Nope, not going anywhere until you pick.”

 

Peter grumbled, “Wade, please.”

 

The alpha shook his head, shrugging, “I know you want something.”

 

“That’s completely irrelevant.”

 

“No, it’s fucking not.” There was an uncomfortable moment where neither of them spoke, but Peter seemed to realize that Wade was being serious, and given that it was probably closing time really soon, he gave up.

 

Peter muttered something, hugging himself with his head turned to the side, away from Wade.

 

“What was that?”

 

The omega shoved his hands in his pockets, “I liked a scarf,” he confessed, face tinted with a blush.

 

Wade smirked, excited that it had worked, “Well, where is it?”

 

Peter pointed backward. Wade stood up, trying not to stumble.

 

“Great! Let’s go get it.” He gave Peter a half hug.

 

Peter looked down, “I still think it’s unnecessary, Wade. Surely you had already bought me more scarves than I need.” He stated, the blush not leaving his face, “Not that I’m complaining.”

 

“If you want the scarf then it’s completely necessary, Petey. Besides,” he grabbed the scarf, placing it carefully on the omega’s neck, “you look so cute wearing it.”

 

Peter blushed darkly, “How’d you know it’s this one?”

 

“Intuition.” The alpha winked.


	5. Chapter 5

“You really shouldn’t have bought this much Wade,” Peter giggled from the hall to their apartment-- _Wade’s apartment_. A part of his brain supplied that for him, the part that had been trained, however, he decided to ignore it for once.

 

“I already said it’s no problem, baby boy,” Wade was carrying almost all the bags on his arms, leading the way though Peter wasn’t sure how he managed to see properly with the bags almost blocking his eyes.

 

Peter was carrying the rest of the bags, which were less but Wade insisted on taking all the ones he could with him. They both knew it should be the other way around, or even Peter carrying all of them. The omega supposed that’s what all the whispers in the lobby were about, he just looked down and kept walking. He knew he shouldn’t care about it, not when Wade — _his_ alpha— was okay with it.

 

And, for once, Peter felt like having someone taking care of him wouldn’t be that bad.

 

They tossed the bags onto the living room floor. Both men eyed the bags of clothes, far too tired to even think about organizing it.

 

“I’m too exhausted for this, Petey,” Wade confessed, dropping himself on the couch, resting an arm over his eyes, “How about we go to sleep and tomorrow we’ll organize this mess? Or would you rather do it now?” He asked tiredly.

 

There it was again. Wade offering Peter the option to choose. However, Peter noticed that he wasn't that upset about that now. Of course, it was still weird but not that much now.

“I could use some rest too,” he smiled to the bag where his scarf was in.

 

“Okey-dokey,” Wade sang-song, standing up. “I’ll go to my room now, those tacos left me _really_ full. Good night, Petey,” he started heading to his room.

 

“Wade, wait.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Before either of them could realize, Peter was on the other side of the room, wrapping his arms tightly around Wade’s waist.

 

“Thank you so much, Wade,” he muttered into Wade’s hoodie, eyes closed and enjoying the smell of rain radiating from the alpha, “for everything, I had a really good day.”

 

Wade returned the embrace, chuckling softly before inhaling deeply, "I'm glad, baby boy. I enjoyed today too."

 

They broke the hug after a while, they wished each other good night and went to their rooms.

 

Peter slept with a smile on his face the whole night.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Peter awoke to the smell of pancakes. This time he made sure to not panic about it and just enjoy the breakfast for once. They had a nice talk but Wade told him he was supposed to go back to work that day. He didn't give much detail on it but Peter guessed he was some kind of private police or something along those lines.

 

Despite not wanting to be left alone again, Peter told him it was okay. They spent the rest of the morning folding all of the clothes Wade had bought for him, before placing them in Peter's closet. It took them a while but it was done half an hour before Wade needed to leave.

 

Wade made him promise he wouldn’t have another anxiety attack like the last time before leaving. Peter promised it, he didn’t feel like the last time but he cleaned the apartment anyway, he found it funny. After that, he played Mario Kart until Wade arrived with another handful of tacos.

 

Their days started as the same: whoever woke up first would cook breakfast —some days neither of them would wake up early enough and they had to order something from the building kitchen—, they would eat and clean the dishes together before Wade took a shower and left for work.

 

Sometimes Peter would sleep, play video games, clean their rooms, whatever kept him busy but he couldn’t help but feel alone when Wade was not around. He wondered about Steve, how would he be doing with this whole thing. Peter could just hope that whoever had bought Steve would treat him as he deserved.

 

_Bought._

 

Peter still found himself analyzing the whole thing, why had Wade been there, in such a nasty place, doing a horrible thing as buying another human being, if he seemed so nice around Peter now.

 

He stopped the train of thought before it escalated into something worse.

 

Wade came back that day and gave Peter another surprise. Peter ripped the haphazardly wrapped box and found himself with nothing more than a cellphone. He was surprised by it, despite how Wade is, it was really unheard-of for an alpha to give an omega such a thing.

 

“In case you miss me,” Wade had said when he noticed Peter’s surprise.

 

Peter gave him another hug, mumbling a soft thanks.

 

* * *

 

Eventually, Peter decided he didn't want to keep eating tacos —or another kind of fast food— every night, so Wade ended up bringing Peter to a supermarket, where they bought lots of groceries, which they battled to fit in the kitchen.

 

So Peter would constantly cook different dishes for dinner, most of the recipes he had looked on his phone. He really loved his phone, he would spend the whole day listening to a lot of the music he had missed the past few years.

 

* * *

 

Something happened that brought Peter back to the real world.

 

That _something_ had appeared when he was feeling nostalgic. He turned on his camera and started scrolling through the photos he had taken since he got it. Most of them were selfies with Steve, or Steve drawing something while Peter played with the lightning and focus of his camera, he even had someones he had taken of Wade when they were hanging out casually in the apartment, at the park or on some trip around the city. They had some selfies together, too.

 

However, the ones he loved the most were the ones of the city, he took those from his window, clutching his camera tightly with fear despite knowing the strap around his neck would prevent it from falling into the void.

 

Wade found Peter laying on his bed.

 

“Hey, Petey, whatcha doing?” The alpha asked, leaning on the door.

 

Wade’s voice broke Peter out of his trance.

 

“Nothing much, just looking at some pictures.” He waved the camera carefully, standing up, “Could we order something to eat tonight? Sorry, I didn’t feel like cooking today.” Despite Wade had told him he didn’t need to apologize, Peter found himself constantly doing it.

 

“I’m way ahead of you, baby boy, had already ordered two pizzas; pineapple and olives for me and pepperoni for you, right?”

 

Peter nodded with a chuckle, moving to place his camera on the drawer.

 

“Could I look at them?” Wade asked, and for once Peter heard him kind of nervous. It was weird coming from him.

 

“You mean the photos?” Wade had never asked to see his pictures, Peter had thought he didn’t care but maybe he was just unsure about asking. Wade nodded.

 

“Of course,” Peter answered with a nervous chuckle. It felt like sharing part of his past with the alpha.

 

They started looking through them again, Wade’s head hovering over Peter’s shoulder. Peter could feel Wade’s scent on him, it was a warm feeling. They scrolled through the photos, Peter explained who Steve was to Wade, and about the other pictures Wade didn’t have the background info to. The omega blushed at every compliment the alpha threw at him on each picture, saying he was really talented, he even suggested that Peter should print some of them.

 

They were just around the last pictures when _it_ happened.

 

Peter's belly suddenly gave him a sharp pang, filling himself up with a warm, weird feeling, which sent shivers up his spine. He clutched a hand around his abdomen, bending slightly at the pain. He could feel Wade taking a sharp inhale of breath while stepping back a few steps.

 

“Baby boy?” Wade called with a hoarse voice.

 

Peter moaned, at the nickname, slapping a hand over his mouth as soon as it came out. He walked cautiously to the bed and sat on the edge until the pain dissipated as suddenly as it had arrived.

 

“Are you feeling alright, buddy?” Wade tried again, sitting beside Peter.

 

“Yeah,” Peter sighed, he knew what that meant, it was a pre-heat wave, which meant that his heat would be happening soon. He brought his arms to his face.

 

“Hey, it’s okay,” the alpha comforted, rubbing small circles on his back, “I know you’re scared but it’s gonna be fine.”

 

Peter sniffled and rested his side on Wade’s. “It won’t.”

 

“Look, I know you’re afraid,” he continued, rubbing Peter’s arm, “but if your heat happens I can make sure to lock the place securely and leave you until it ends. Does it sounds good?"

 

Peter looked up to his blue eyes with his own glossy brownish ones, “Would you really do that?”

 

“Of course, baby boy, anything for you.”

 

Peter hugged him but kept crying softly on Wade’s side, mumbling soft thanks and inhaling the alpha’s scent to calm down.

 

That was the first time Peter fall asleep on Wade.

 

When he woke up the next morning, he pretended to not be sad about the fact that Wade wasn’t by his side.


	6. Chapter 6

“Barnes. Wilson.” Director Nick Fury’s deep voice greeted both alphas on their arrival to his office. “Have a seat.”

 

“Sir,” they both said at unison in return.

 

"I know you two had been doing a good job tracking Francis' moves during all these years. However, we found ourselves in a risky position at the moment." His gaze kept going between the males in front of him. “I’m gonna need to ask you to go undercover again.”

 

“What for? Wouldn’t it be suspicious if we just returned?” Bucky asked before Wade could open his mouth.

 

“And besides, we’ve gathered all the information we could,” Wade supplied. It was too risky to go back, they hadn’t really cared about the implications back when they started working on the case, but now Wade had Peter and he didn’t want something to happen to him.

 

“Chill out, agents. The mission is just a gala, you must attend in order to keep the appearances, that’s it. No big deal.”

 

Wade frowned, he had thought that the whole Francis thing was over, they had gathered enough information all ready to throw Francis and his minions in jail for a very, _very_ long time.

 

“How do you know about it? We didn’t hear anything about it back then,” Bucky asked, voice filled with his heavy Brooklyn accent.

 

Nick sighed, he was getting annoyed. They both knew he was a man of ordering, not answering questions. “Since you had to take care of the omegas you both rescued we needed someone watching so Francis wouldn’t get out of our reach. So I ordered agent Romanoff and her mate Clint Barton to infiltrate. They’ve been my eyes in there since then.”

 

Both men were shocked by that. “Did she let her mate go with her?” Wade asked dumbfounded.

 

Fury gave a low chuckle. “Of course. She had been training him for a long time now, and now Barton is our best archer. Romanoff wouldn’t have let him go with her if she hadn’t known he would be safe. She really cares about him.”

 

Wade knew Natasha had recused Clint from an illegal clubhouse run by a few alphas. She took down the whole place in one night, making sure none of the alphas inside got near the exit door. After that, she proceeded to call reinforcements, which took the traumatized omegas with them. She stayed after that, looking for some information that linked the clubhouse to Francis, she found it in the basement, along with a caged and stressed omega. Clint was lucky she arrived and saved him before any alpha could have touched him. And the rest is history.

 

“I know you may disagree with this,” Fury continued, “but I need you to take your mates with you too. It’s essential.”

 

They both stood up at that.

 

“Sir, with all due respect, I think that is far too dangerous,” Bucky declared.

 

“That’s not a good idea, Sir,” Wade stated, “besides, Peter is not my mate. We haven’t mated.”

 

Bucky huffed out a laugh, “What? You suddenly shy now, Wade?”

 

“Shut up, _James_ , you don't smell mated either," Wade growled. Bucky blushed slightly.

 

“ _Gentleman._ ” Nick stood up, “You will be going to the gala, I had already sent you the place and timing. Dismissed.” He ordered on his tone that left no room to arguments.

 

“Great,” Bucky grumbled once they left the Director’s office, closing the door harder than he should have.

 

“Oh, come on, man, how bad could it be?” Wade reassured Bucky, he knew how the other alpha could get when he got upset. “We’ll just get ourselves there, eat something, look cute, and dance. I don’t know if that’s something people do in galas but I wouldn't mind showing Petey some of my mov—"

 

"You can't seriously be cool with all of this," Bucky gave a gesture towards Nick's office, "I can't just bring Steve back there, it's not fair," He grumbled again, tightening his fists on his sides.

 

“We don’t have a say in this, Buck-o. I’m not happy with this either, but I know we can do this, it’s just one night, won’t be hard. And our boys would finally meet, that would be great!”

 

He threw an arm over Bucky’s shoulders, making him mutter something under his breath.

 

“Ugh, I hate when you’re right,” Bucky pushed him away, rolling his eyes, but he had a smile on his face.

 

Wade grinned, maybe it wouldn’t be that bad.

 

* * *

 

Peter did not take the announcement well. Wade understood that it would be really hard for him to go back but they really needed to do this, not just for the mission but also because he needed the job. He hadn’t trained all those years alongside Bucky and Natasha in the academy for nothing.

 

It had nothing to do with the fact that he wanted to punch Francis in the jaw. Nope, not at all.

 

So, in order to make Peter understand, he would need to explain everything.

 

"Baby boy, I need you to listen to me, okay?" He grabbed Peter's shaky hand across the table where they had just eaten dinner, "I'm not supposed to tell you this but I don't care."

 

He told Peter about the academy. How he, Natasha and Bucky turned out to be the best alphas graduated from there and how they got a job offer by none other than S.H.I.E.L.D, how he got paired with Bucky on the mission to investigate Francis and his illegal _sales._

 

“We were only supposed to go in there and record everything, but I couldn’t stop myself from rescuing you from those motherfuckers when I saw you all by yourself up there, scared and so vulnerable.” He caressed Peter’s face side. Peter’s eyes were shining with unshed tears. “And well, you know the rest.”

 

“So—why do we need to attend the gala?” Peter asked with a shaky voice.

 

“Fury thinks it would be suspicious if we just disappeared off the radar after the last time Francis saw us. He could leave and it would take years for us to find him again.” He explained with a soft voice, taking his arm back and crossing them over the table. “So, what do you say? Would you, Peter Parker, be my date to prom?" He stood up and offered his hand to Peter.

 

The omega laughed, hesitating for a moment before he grabbed Wade’s hand to stand up. “Of course, Wade Wilson.”

 

* * *

 

“I don’t know, Wade...” Peter trailed off, arraigning nervously the neck of his shirt.

 

“You look gorgeous, baby boy. Stop getting nervous or I'll get jittery, too.” He moved Peter’s hand away gently, fixing the tie Peter had moved in his nervousness, “There, good as new.”

 

They were at the entrance of the building where the Gala would take place, waiting for the rest of the pairs to meet with them.

 

The Omega did look amazing in a tuxedo, which fit nicely to show his slim body but not too much tight as to become uncomfortable. Wade's tuxedo was basically the same. Except he went for a red tie and Peter decided a blue one since Wade had already chosen the red one.

 

Peter exhaled a little cloud of steam. Winter was surely coming sooner this year. “You sure they’ll meet us here?” He said with a small shiver.

 

Wade eyed him carefully, “You okay?”

 

“Yeah,” he responded with a chuckle, “it's just a shiver from cold, don’t worry.”

 

The alpha nodded slowly, then shrugged. He picked his phone out to check updates, “Bucky says they’re already walking here.”

 

Peter hummed, he had been wanting to ask Wade the whole day about this, “How’re your friends?”

 

“Huh?”

 

The omega rolled his eyes, “Are they like you? Or are they...” he looked around, then continued in a low tone, “...like the others?”

 

Wade laughed, his heart filling with warmth at Peter’s anxiousness. “They’re pretty cool, baby boy, you have nothing to worry about." He grabbed Peter's hand, which did help to ease the nervous feeling in his guts.

 

He looked down at their hands and blushed, giving Wade a bright smile, which the alpha returned. Peter’s stomach did a flip at that, he knew he had been falling for the alpha for a while now. Maybe he hadn’t seen it at the beginning but Wade really was a good man.

 

“Wade, I—”

 

“Hey, asshole!” A deep voice shouted from behind them, interrupting Peter.

 

“‘Sup, Bucky,” Wade answered, not needing to turn back to know it was indeed Bucky.

 

Peter turned with Wade to meet the pair properly. However, when Peter turned, he found himself paralyzed at the view —which also seemed the case with the other omega. Peter could sense the alphas’ confusion.

 

“Steve?” Peter asked quietly.

 

Steve nodded fervently, loosening his arm from Bucky’s arm, running to meet Peter in a hug.

 

“Oh god, I can’t believe it, Peter! I’m so glad you’re here,” Steve said, tightening the embrace.

 

“Me too,” Peter soothed with a chuckle. He had really missed his friend.

 

“Well, this is awkward.” A voice from a woman surprised them both. _It must be Natasha,_ Peter thought. Steve and Peter stepped apart, blushing slightly. He glanced to meet an astonishingly beautiful redheaded alpha, she was wearing a skinny black dress; alongside with her was an easy-looking omega, who was wearing a purple tie, which was hanging loosely from his neck, more than it was supposed to be.

 

"Sorry, uh, Peter and I used to be roommates," Steve explained, backing to Bucky's side.

 

“Huh, that’s pretty great, you guys don’t need to worry about one awkward meeting now, just like four left.” Wade joked.

 

They laughed and introduced each other though they all already knew their names, it was nice to say it anyway.

 

Once they were inside, they chose a table with just six chairs. No one felt like having to share with any of the other alphas in there. The alphas —and Clint— were chatting casually, while Steve and Peter were happy to just listen to what they had to say. Peter realized that Wade's friends were, indeed, pretty cool. Natasha, Bucky, and Clint were already loosening up to him and Steve, which made Peter feel really safe. He had the most badass alphas sitting with him, not even Francis could touch him now.

 

“You didn’t tell me you knew Steve,” Wade muttered in his ear, while the other kept talking.

 

“I didn’t think it was relevant,” Peter shrugged casually, “I thought I’d never get to see him again.” And it was true, it wasn’t as if Peter hadn’t wanted to contact his pal when he got his phone, but he didn’t even know Steve’s number —or if his alpha would even give him one—, or where he was. Also, Peter was having his fair share of problems to even add that to his list. The thought didn’t make him feel any better. He should have tried to contact his friend.

 

Wade frowned for a second but then beamed, “Well, you can know for sure now that he’s in good hands. Bucky might be an idiot sometimes but he’s a good guy,” he turned to look at the pair, “also, we could invite them over or even go and visit ‘em.”

 

“I’d really like that, Wade.”

 

“Oh, can we come with you guys?” Clint asked, interrupting what they thought was a private conversation. “Bucky never invites us to his place,” he added with a pout.

 

“Who’s fucking fault is that?” Bucky asked back. “Last time, you got drunk and started shooting arrows at my stuff!”

 

“You said I could feel like home, and that’s what I do at home all the time.” Clint countered, slumping on the chair. “Right, Nat?”

 

“Clint, you know I love you but we’ve been over this. Bucky’s right,” The redhead said, taking a sip of wine.

 

Everyone at the table laughed at Clint's frown, clearly, he hadn't considered Natasha picking Bucky's side. That earned them weird looks from the rest of alphas at the other tables. More people were starting to arrive, the team seemed to notice that too and regained their posture.

 

They had an image to keep, acting like the rest. That meant that Clint, Steve, and Peter would need to remain silent unless the alphas spoke directly at them.

 

Peter found it really weird now, how had he imagined his life would be fine if it was like the other omegas. His eyes glanced around the room, most of the alphas were sitting at the tables, while their omegas stood obediently by their side even though there were enough chairs for the omegas to sit too.

 

Anger started boiling in his veins, it wasn't fair. Every omega deserved a life with dignity. He sighed heavily, he truly was lucky Wade had rescued him from that fate. The thought made him smile softly, maybe there truly were more alphas like Wade, Bucky, and Natasha out there. Maybe society was changing after all.

 

He looked to his left, to Wade. The light of the room was reflecting on his light-brown hair —making it look lighter than usual, almost blond—, he liked how his blue eyes were highlighted, and this particular angle of his face was, while speaking with Bucky, made Peter wish he had brought his camera with him. It was such a good angle for the alpha.

 

The alpha laughed, the noise made Peter feel like jelly inside. Wade’s deep-laugh always made him like that. He looked at his lips, they looked so soft and yet so rough. Peter found himself with the urgent need to kiss them.

 

The thought startled him. Peter would say that it would be another pre-heat wave making him thought about that but it would be a lie. He was truly falling for the alpha, wasn’t he?

 

Before he could continue reasoning to himself, the lights turned off, a spotlight turning on at the center of the dance floor, engulfing none other than Francis.

 

“Greetings everyone,” he saluted with a microphone, “it’s a pleasure to meet you all here for our annual ball.” He was roaming all the tables with his gaze, “Please, enjoy yourself and…”

 

Francis kept talking, but Peter could no longer hear what he was saying, not when his eyes locked up with Francis for a moment. He gulped nervously, his throat feeling suddenly very dry. Anger and confusion started growing in him, he thought he had overcome his fear of Francis, but he found himself wrong again.

 

“Peter? You okay?” Wade was holding his hand, stopping it from trembling at his side.

 

“Yeah, it’s nothing.”

 

He knew Wade could tell he was lying. Hell, he could probably smell the distress still radiating from him.

 

Suddenly, the lights were on and low-music started playing. Some betas started serving the dinner at the tables. However, Peter didn’t feel hungry, he actually felt more like throwing up. He excused himself from the table, ignoring the worried calls he got. He just needed some air.

 

“Peter, wait,” Steve called from the hall, following closely as they into the main entrance.

 

As soon as he stepped outside, Peter took a heavy gulp of air, clearing his nostrils from the sickening smell of so many alphas —especially Francis’—. He was hypersensitive to their scent since his heat would hit soon.

 

“Is everything okay, Peter?” Steve tried again, leaning his small frame on the door.

 

“Yeah, Steve, I just needed some air, you know? It’s kinda overwhelming inside,” He explained himself, chuckling nervously.

 

“Sure,” Steve said sarcastically, “now, why’re we here in the cold?”

 

Peter blushed slightly, he forgot how easy it was for Steve to read through him. They’ve spent the last few years in each other’s close company, how could he not? “It’s just—uh, _this_?” he gesticulated with his hands to the building. “I was hoping not to see anything from them again.”

 

“Them?”

 

He huffed frustratedly, “You know what I mean, Steve,” he sat on a bench near the door, Steven followed. “All those ugly alphas in there—not Bucky, Natasha or Wade, of course—, and _Francis,_ ” he muttered the name, staring into the night.

 

Steve gave him a sad look, there was a moment of silence between the omegas, where Steve also kept swearing into the silence until he murmured, “I know what you meant.”

 

“What?” Peter asked dumbfoundedly, in a quiet tone.

 

“About Francis?” The blond gave him a sorrow look.

 

Peter gaped like a fish out of water, he didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t find something to say. Peter’s heart starting beating faster, getting nervous all of a sudden, fearing of what Steve would think of him. Had Steve known about Francis _actions_ this whole time? Had someone told him? Was it possible—

 

“I mean, I don’t really know, you get me?” Steve continued, “I just guessed? You’re always jumpy or alert on the hallways. Took me a while to link it with Francis’s presence though.”

 

“Huh,” Peter managed to make the sound, still wordlessly tensed with nerves.

 

“You do know it’s not your fault, right?” Steve insisted, Peter nodded. “Crap, it just makes me wanna punch that asshole right on his face.” He hissed, hands turning into fists.

 

Peter shrugged in response, “I know, but I can’t help feeling shitty about it.”

 

The blond hummed quietly. There was a moment of silence between the omegas until Steve spoke again, “You should talk to Wade about it, maybe it could help. And you know I’ll always be there if you wanna talk, too.” He hit playfully Peter’s side with his elbow.

 

“Thanks, Steve, I know I can count on you, but I don’t think I can talk about it with Wade, you know it’s kinda dangerous to talk about those things with another alpha,” Peter stated, shoulders dropping.

 

“Come on Pete, I thought you knew Wade better than that,” Steve frowned at him. “There’s no way he’s gonna dump you if you tell him. He looks really sweet.”

 

“He is, that’s the whole problem!” Peter snapped, blushing at how loud it came. “I-I mean, he has been nothing but good to me and I don’t really think I deserve it. I can’t do that to him, he’d be grossed out if I tell him.” He added, voice lower and cracked, eyes shining with unsheathed tears.

 

“You know that’s not true, Peter, and even if it was, it’d be the right thing to do.” Steve insisted, standing up and offering his hand to Peter. “Now, let’s go inside before they notice we’ve been out for too long.”

 

Peter chuckled resignedly. Maybe Steve was right. “Yeah, let’s go.” He grabbed Steve’s hand to stand up. He had forgotten how good it was talking with Steve. The blond omega always knew what to say to ease Peter’s distress.


	7. Chapter 7

When they arrived at the table, the betas were already serving their plates. Both boys greeted everyone back and took a seat to join the other ones.

 

Surprisingly for Peter, there wasn't a dance. Apparently, the ball was too formal to include some kind of dance between mates, but there were some entertaining dances performed by artists. Despite everything, he had to admit that Francis had good taste when it came to entertainment, the dances were amazing.

 

They chatted warmly the whole night as if all of them had known each other their whole lives. Peter quickly grew familiar towards Bucky, Clint and Natasha, they were amazing and really enjoyable company. He couldn't wait to hang out with them again but in a better situation. Maybe all of them going to the movies or playing video games. The thought made Peter smile. It felt good to have friends.

 

It turned out that Bucky had also bought Steve a cellphone. When Steve mentioned it, Peter beamed, telling him that he also got one, so they exchanged numbers so they could keep in touch. Clint eavesdropped when they told their numbers to each other, so he saved them on his phone too, quickly creating a group chat called “Omegas Rule,” saying it was in order to gossip and make fun of the alphas. The boys agreed, admitting it was a great idea.

 

Time passed by and suddenly it was 2:00 am. Francis thanked everyone and people proceeded to leave.

 

“You’re a complete embarrassment, Barton.” Natasha smiled, leaning a drunk Clint on her side. “The wine wasn’t that good.”

 

They were exiting the building, the night, chilly wind greeting them outside, making Clint drunker. Although it was colder than earlier, the weather was still really enjoyable.

 

“You love the embarrassment that I am, don’t deny it.” Clint slurred his reply, nuzzling her neck.

 

Natasha pushed him halfheartedly, “You wish,” she joked, everyone chuckled —except Clint, who wined. “I better get him home before he pukes on me. Was nice meeting you two. See you, guys.”

 

With that —and a slurred and unintelligible farewell from Clint—, the pair was gone.

 

“Those two are unbelievable,” Bucky laughed, hooking his arm over Steve’s shoulder. Peter saw then that they had almost the same height difference he and Wade shared because Bucky was smaller than Wade and Steve was smaller than him.

 

“They truly are,” Wade said, half hugging Peter “It’s getting late, I think we should be going home, what do you say, baby boy?” He asked, looking down to Peter.

 

Peter pretended he didn’t hear Steve’s giggle at the nickname. “Yeah, we should.”

 

"I can give you guys a ride home if you want. I drove me and Stevie here." Bucky offered, pointing to where his car was parked on the side. Now it was Peter who giggled at Steve’s blush.

 

"That'd be cool, our place is not that far but I'm tired."

 

“Perfect, let’s get—”

 

“Wade, wait,” Peter interrupted Bucky. He knew it was rude but he didn’t know if he could wait longer. After his private conversation with Steve, he decided he needed to talk to Wade.

 

“Maybe we could go walking? I wanna talk to you about something.” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking at Steve, who smiled reassuringly at him with a nod.

 

“O-kay, sure, or we can do that, it's alright," Wade answered, though he looked as confused about it as Bucky did.

 

"Well, I'll text you later, Peter, goodbye," Steve said, waving and dragging Bucky away with him.

 

“Shit,” Peter cursed, realizing he had left his phone inside, earning a confused frown from Wade. “I think I left my phone inside, Wade, I’m gonna get it.”

 

Wade grinned, “Sure, Petey, I’ll be making a call here.”

 

With that, Peter hurried inside. Great, this was just what he needed. He was finally ready to talk to Wade but he had to lose his phone. The lights were still on inside but, even with that fact on his side, Peter’s phone still seemed missing.

 

He was looking under the table, holding the tablecloth with one hand while he used the other for support in order to peer properly when a horribly familiar voice caught his attention.

 

“Are you looking for this?”

 

He didn’t need to see to know it was Francis, probably handling his missing phone. He froze in place, trying to regain his breath so he could stand up and confront the alpha.

 

After what seemed like an eternity —but were actually just seconds—, he regained his posture, facing the alpha. He realized that, indeed, his phone was now with Francis. The asshole was holding it on his hand, a mocking smile on his face.

 

Peter didn’t answer him, he didn’t feel like talking to him at all. Instead, he scowled at the man, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Jeez, what had happened to you? I thought you had manners, Omega, what a shame,” Francis sneered, eyeing him, keeping the phone on his greedy grip.

 

“What do you want, Francis?” Peter hissed back, he wouldn’t let the alpha win this time.

 

“Oh, nothing much,” He answered, sliding a chair and sitting on it, sprawling himself, looking hungrily at Peter. Peter could smell the arousal coming from the alpha. “I missed our talks, work’s not the same without you there.”

 

Normally, Peter would be scared, but he wasn’t that Peter anymore. He had changed and he wouldn’t keep up with Francis’ game.

 

“Just give back my phone so I can get the hell out of here.” Peter extended his arm, raising an eyebrow at the alpha.

 

Suddenly, Francis grabbed his hand on a tight grip, standing up, but this time much closer to Peter, invading his personal space. Peter could smell the anger coming from the alpha, and it scared him, but he kept a steady face.

 

“You’re suddenly giving orders now?” The man growled, tightening his grip even more. “Don’t pretend you’re something you’re not, Parker. You don’t even smell mated. What a waste, I would have certainly pinned you to the wall as soon as I—”

 

Francis wasn’t able to finish because there was a fist connecting straight to his nose, which sent him falling to the floor.

 

Peter’s fist was hurting too.

 

He realized then that it had been _his_ fist that sent Francis howling with pain to the floor. _He_ had been the one who broke his nose.

 

Something inside the omega told him he had to apologize and help the alpha. However, that part of him was just a whisper now, not the loud voice that once filled his thoughts.

 

The sudden rush of adrenaline drained from his body, making Peter’s eyes wide with realization. He cursed, picking his phone from the floor, ignoring the empty threats Francis was crying from where he was curled up on the floor, trying to stop the stream of blood from his nose.

 

Peter ran, and as his speed increased towards the outside, his laughter started taking place. He had hit Francis, right on the nose! He still couldn’t believe it. He had wanted to do that for so long, but he couldn’t then and, he shouldn’t now?

 

Before he didn’t have someone that could take care of him. He had Steve, of course, but it wasn’t the same. Now he had Wade though. Peter was sure Francis could be running to catch him in that instant but Wade would stop him. No, they would stop him together. They were a team. They were _mates_.

 

Peter’s eyes started filling with happy tears, while he kept laughing and running to where he knew Wade would be patiently waiting for him.

 

The omega opened the doors with a heavy push, ramming at them with all his speed, startling the alpha from where he was sitting at the bench.

 

Wade stood up, looking amused but confused at the same time. “What the fuck, baby boy? You scared the shit out of—”

 

“Let’s go, Wade!” Peter exclaimed with a laugh, grabbing the alpha’s hand to lead him the hell out of the place.

 

Wade followed, laughing along with Peter.

 

Eventually, they had to stop though. Peter ran out of breath about two or three blocks away. He started gasping for air, leaning on Wade, hugging his torso.

 

“What the fuck was all that, baby boy?” The confused alpha asked, smiling and holding Peter against him. “Don’t get me wrong, I love crazy and unexpected shit like that but I was certainly not expecting it from you.” He added, resting his head on Peter’s.

 

"I hit him," Peter confessed with a giggle, turning up to look at Wade, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, tilting his head to the side. Peter thought there was no one cuter than Wade.

 

“ _I_ punched Francis, right on his nose. I think it’s broken,” He explained, taking a whiff from Wade’s shirt. His earthy scent made him felt secure.

 

Wade chuckled nervously, “What?”

 

Peter sighed, stepping back, breaking the embrace. It was time.

 

“Wade, I, uh, there’s something I’d like to talk to you about,” Peter said, rubbing his arm.

 

“Uh, sure, just please help me understand what the hell is going on here. I’m too fucking confused right now.” Wade chuckled halfheartedly.

 

Peter started walking, heading home. Wade followed beside him, waiting patiently.

 

“Look, I, uh, I'm really grateful for everything you've done for me," Peter said, looking straight on the sidewalk, "I really mean it, Wade. You changed my life completely, but I think it's just fair that I at least allow myself to be honest with you, you know?”

 

Wade hummed affirmatively. Peter took a breath, but it came in shaky. He realized then that he was shivering with nerves.

 

He stopped dead in his tracks, he needed to calm down. His hands were closed tightly in fists. He squeezed his eyes shut, preventing the tears from flowing.

 

"Baby boy? What's wrong?" Wade asked. Peter could feel him walking closer. Not long after that, Wade was holding both of Peter's hands in his, gently pulling his fits loose.

 

 “Wade… I…” Peter started, but he couldn’t say it. He launched himself straight to Wade’s chest, gaining strength by feeling the alpha around him.

 

Wade shushed him, stroking his back in a comforting way, “It’s alright, Petey, take your time.”

 

Peter started crying, holding onto Wade for dear life. A few minutes passed with Wade comforting Peter while he took out all his anxiety.

 

After a while, Peter sniffled, his crying has almost stopped.

 

“He harassed me,” he mumbled finally to Wade’s shirt, not caring if he would ruin it with his tears.

 

He could feel the alpha stiffen, his scent changing from comforting to angry, but not angry at Peter, which made him relax. However, the smell was gone as fast as it arrived, warping back into the comforting one.

 

Wade squeezed Peter tighter against his chest. "Oh, baby boy, I'm so sorry," He apologized, kissing Peter's head.

 

Peter hummed contently, he was so glad Wade had taken it so well —or not as bad as he had initially thought, God bless Steve.

 

"It's okay, now, Wade." He muffled against Wade's shirt.

 

“It’s not, Petey.” Wade kept stroking his back, “I swear I’ll make that motherfucker pay for what he did to you.” He promised, almost crushing Peter.

 

Peter huffed, pushing Wade slightly in order to not be crushed, “I’m pretty sure Nat and Clint can take care of that,” he joked, breaking the embrace. It didn’t matter how much he wanted to stay in Wade’s arms, it was pretty late to be outside. “Also, I’m sure a broken nose almost pays for it.” He chuckled, walking again.

 

Wade hurried to catch up to him. “It doesn’t though, but I guess it’ll work for a while.”

 

They kept walking through the dark streets, the apartment building was just three blocks away, according to Wade. The wind got colder, and it felt damp, they could tell there would be rain.

 

Looking back through the night's events, Peter realized it had been indeed a good night.

He wondered if all of their hangouts would be like that, just for work, or if maybe Wade would actually take him out to do couple stuff.

 

Peter blushed at the thought, a small smile curling on his lips.

 

“Whatcha blushing for?” Wade teased as they walked, making the blush increase its intensity.

 

“I was wondering if our hangouts will always be like tonight, that's all." He shrugged, shoving his hands in his suit pants pockets, pretending it wasn't a big deal for him.

 

The alpha raised an eyebrow at him, “How’s that?” He insisted.

 

“You know, with uh, Steve and all of them. I had fun.”

 

“Umm sure, I guess? We can always hang out with them if you want —and if they can, of course.” Wade said, “But I thought dates were supposed to be with two people, you know?”

 

Peter’s heart skipped a beat, “Dates?”

 

“Yeah,” he grinned, “unless you don’t want one, that’s okay too.”

 

“No, no,” Peter shook his head, “I—I’d love to.” He smiled sheepishly, gaze down.

 

“I’d love that too,” Wade mirrored, stepping closer to Peter to grab his hand. The omega blushed but slowly laced their fingers.

 

They kept walking, holding hands. There was silence between them but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Peter was getting lost in all the lights from the buildings around them when Wade broke the silence.

 

“Can I tell you something?” He asked, and if Peter didn’t know better, he would say Wade looked embarrassed. He nodded and Wade kept going.

 

“When I was younger —you know, before knowing how the world really works—, I used to imagine how it’d be when I got to know my mate,” he related nostalgically. “And trust me, baby boy, if life was different, I’d make sure to woo you with thousands of incredible things, like, taking you out for a coffee or a silly movie, and, you know, all those cheesy things you omegas love."

 

Peter giggled, “Is that so?”

 

“Oh sure, I know I’d make my mission in life to get you to like me,” he turned to look at Peter with eyes full of something Peter couldn’t put his finger on, they just seemed soft. He squeezed Peter’s hand before continuing.

 

“I think that what I’m trying to say is- I know you didn’t have much of a choice, but I’m so fucking happy I got to know you, baby boy. You’re the best thing that has happened to me in a very long, _long_ time.”

 

Peter felt his throat closing up. It had been the most beautiful thing someone had told him in a long time.

 

“Well, if this helps, I think you did a great job wooing me.”

 

Peter stopped walking, releasing Wade’s hand in order to place his arms on the alpha’s shoulders. He stepped on his tiptoes and pressed his mouth to Wade’s.

 

Wade gasped with surprise, but quickly followed Peter’s movement. His lips felt a little chapped, they were soft and firm at the same time. They tasted a little like the wine they had before.

 

Peter moaned, it felt so good. Wade definitely knew what he was doing, he grabbed Peter’s waist with his hands, while the omega played with the hair at the back of Wae’s neck. He wanted to keep kissing the alpha forever.

 

His stomach suddenly felt hot again, giving him a little cramp. He whimpered and stepped away, groaning at the pain.

 

“Another pre-heat wave?” Wade asked, though he seemed to already know the answer, since he was stepping away too, evading the smell.

 

“Yeah, it’s already gone, though.” Peter straightened, sighing loudly, he really wanted to keep making out with Wade, but there was something more he wanted to tell him.

 

“Wade, I want to spend my heat with you,” he admitted, blushing furiously.

 

“You, what? But I thought we said—”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” he shook his hands, “but I’d really like to have you there with me, if you want to, that is.”

 

Wade smiled softly at the omega, “Baby boy,” he grabbed Peter by the waist, “there’s nothing else I’d rather do.”

 

Wade leaned down to meet Peter’s lips, it was soft and full of affection. All their trust melting into a kiss.

 

Peter felt like he could die right then, everything was perfect.

 

Of course, it wasn't. A thunderclap filled the air, startling the couple. The laughed it off but then heavy rain started pouring down on them. They ran into the building, laughing at the sticky feeling of the cold rain soaking them.

 

And if they spent some time making out under the tapping of the rain, well… that was nobody’s business.


	8. Chapter 8

“Wade?” Peter asked as soon as he woke up, turning to the other side to meet Wade on the bed. “Wade!” He tried again, shaking the alpha this time.

 

“What’s the matter?” Wade asked with a groggy voice.

 

"I feel sick," Peter said Wade could hear the pout in his voice.

 

Wade’s eyes opened abruptly, “What? Where does it hurt?”

 

Peter gestured to his belly, “Here.”

 

“Oh, poor Petey, I think I have some—” he stopped when the smell of Peter invaded his nostrils. It wasn’t his usual cinnamon smell. Peter’s heat was starting. “Oh God, baby boy, your heat is starting,” he stated, sitting up. He needed to leave.

 

“Wade, wait. Please stay.” He grabbed his hand, holding him in place. “We talked about this yesterday, it’s all right.”

 

“But, you’re sure?”

 

Peter nodded, “Very sure.”

 

Before Wade could process what was happening, Peter's lips were against his own. Wade followed the rhythm set by the omega, caressing his sides.

 

Peter moaned and bit at Wade’s bottom lip, the alpha rumbled in his throat and deepened the kiss. He could feel the rush of blood traveling to his crotch.

 

They fell back into the bed, Wade on top of Peter. The kiss was messy as they explored each other’s mouths. They broke apart eventually, gasping for air, though Wade couldn’t keep his mouth steady and kept sucking and kissing at Peter’s jaw and neck, leaving a trail of hickeys on his way.

 

“Wade, please,” Peter was tugging at Wade’s shirt, “please, off. Take it off.”

 

Wade chuckled at the omega’s eagerness, but he couldn’t deny anything to Peter. He stood upright and took his shirt off quickly. He looked down, Peter’s eyes were exploring Wade’s body, his hands followed, eager to touch every inch of skin they could.

 

“You like it, baby boy?” He asked with a hoarse voice, groaning at the feeling of Peter’s hands on his body.

 

Peter nodded, eyeing the tent in Wade’s pajama pants, “So big.”

 

Wade groaned, shuffling down to be on top of Peter again. Peter’s hands moved to press into his back. “Yeah, you like it, huh?” He teased, grinding their clothed erections together. Peter moaned in response, tilting his head up to kiss Wade hungrily, while Wade kept grinding down his hips.

 

Peter broke the kiss, huffing rapidly, “Wade,” he cried, “too much.”

 

Wade shushed him, “’S’all right, I got you.” Wade moved his hands down to take Peter’s shirt off. He felt Peter tense when his hands brushed on his skin. “Is this okay?”

 

Peter nodded, he felt secure knowing it was Wade. Wade proceeded, taking off both of their clothes off, throwing them around the room carelessly. He chucked when Peter's face flushed, even more, when he Wade freed himself from his boxers.

 

Wade took his time admiring the omega laying on the bed, he was truly gorgeous, his pupils dilated and gasps coming out repeatedly from his soft, plump lips. His cock gave a twitch at the sight.

 

“Fuck,” he muttered, laying down on Peter again, enjoying the feeling of their skins touching freely as they kissed heavily.

 

Wade straighten himself up, with Peter laying between his knees. Peter whined at the loss of his touch, "Fuck, baby boy, you're so gorgeous."

 

Peter caressed Wade’s thighs now, looking at Wade’s dick, then up to him. “Please, Wade, please,” he moaned.

 

Wade’s cock gave a jump, “Shit, you want it so bad, Petey,” he moved up, kneeling close to Peter’s face, cock bobbing on Peter’s face. “Come on, baby boy, suck me,” he ordered, guiding his tip to Peter’s lips.

 

The omega complied, opening his lips and taking Wade’s heavy cock into his mouth, moaning happily. Wade let the omega take him at his own pace, groaning at every moan Peter made. He wanted Peter to get used to his length. Not to brag but he knew he had a big dick.

 

“Yeah, baby boy, just like that,” he started thrusting slowly, closing his eyes at the feeling, backing down when Peter gagged. Wade angled his hips to thrust deeper but not make Peter gag that much.

 

He started thrusting rhythmically into Peter’s gorgeous lips. Pete was taking it like a pro. Wade moved his hand to wipe Peter’s tears from his eyes. “Fuck, baby boy, you look so good with my cock in your mouth,” he settled himself for a moment, deep in Peter’s throat, shivering when Peter’s throat constricted on his manhood. He groaned and withdrew his cock, he felt like he was really close to coming but Peter needed him, maybe they could try that another time.

 

“Yeah, I’m ready, baby boy, just one more time, okay?” He shoved himself down to Peter’s throat when he nodded, but this time he brought his hand to Peter’s neck to massage his cock through it when he settled, moaning loudly at the feeling.

 

He unsheathed his cock from Peter’s mouth, moving down to caress Peter’s face. “You’re so good, Petey, I’m so proud of you.” He kissed him slowly now, in a lovely manner.

 

“Wade, please, want you in me, please,” Peter whined, voice raspy from the thrusting.

 

“Sure, baby boy, whatever you want,” he kissed him again, then said, “Turn around.”

 

Peter did, he was already slick from the heat working through his body. Wade grumbled at the view, guiding himself on top of Peter. He started kissing the back of his neck, whispering praises to Peter’s ears.

 

He hooked his arm around Peter’s chest, bringing him up with him. He moved Peter’s head and started kissing him, as he positioned himself and started filling Peter up.

 

Peter moaned on his mouth, Wade growled in return. The omega felt really tight, it was no wonder since it was Peter’s first time but he wasn’t expecting it to be like _this._

 

He bottomed out, kissing and licking Peter’s neck while he got used to the feeling. “You okay, baby boy?” He asked with a husky tone.

 

Peter nodded with a moan, “So full.”

 

“Yeah, you’re so tight, Petey, you feel great.” He kissed him again, “I’m gonna start moving now, all right?”

 

Peter answered with a moan and a please. Wade started thrusting into Peter, mouthing at his shoulders and neck. Increasing his speed when Peter requested so, hitting that spot in Peter that made him see stars. Before he knew it, Peter was coming with a loud moan, collapsing onto the bed, followed by Wade who kept thrusting into his tight heat.  

 

He then came into Peter, feeling his knot starting to grow, locking them together and filling Peter with his seed. That was the best orgasm Wade had ever had, and he was sure Peter would say the same.

 

He rolled them both on the side, giving soft kisses to Peter while they both recover.

 

“You with me, Petey?” He asked, glancing to see Peter’s smile on his face.

 

“Yeah,” he answered, “that was amazing, Wade.”

 

“It was, indeed.” He confirmed, grabbing the blankets from where they were almost falling at the edge of the bed to cover their bodies.

 

He caressed Peter’s side, neither of them saying a thing but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, they were just content. Both were able to feel it on the other.

 

"I love you, Peter," Wade said without thinking. He meant it but he didn't know if it was correct to say in such circumstances.

 

“I love you too, Wade.” Peter turned his face to meet Wade’s lips into a tender kiss.

 

Both of them realized then that, maybe the world wasn’t as fucked up as they had thought.

 

Maybe not all the new stages in life were meant to bring bad things.

 

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my defense, I've never written smut xD
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the fic, I'd love to hear from you! <3  
> Don't forget to leave a comment with your thoughts, I love that!
> 
> I'm also on [Tumblr](https://common-white-dude.tumblr.com), feel free to talk to me n.n
> 
> The song I heard when I wrote this fic was Fireflies from Owl City, I love that song and I think is this fic song <3


End file.
